coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy McDonald
Andy McDonald was a character in Coronation Street who first appeared in Ep 3001 - 6 Dec 1989 alongside his parents and and twin brother Steve McDonald. He departed in 1997, and made guest returns in 2000, 2004 and 2009. He was played by Nicholas Cochrane. Biography 1989-2009 Andy McDonald and his brother Steve arrived in Coronation Street in late 1989. They both caused a bit of havoc. In 1992, Andy met uni student Paula Maxwell. The broke up in November 1992. Andy settled down and got a job at Bettabuys Supermarket. While there in 1993, Andy started dating colleague Amy Nelson. She was several years older than him. They were both smitten with one another and planned to get married. However, in October 1993 she flew to visit relatives in Trinidad and she also reconciled with Errol, the father of her son Dominic. Amy felt she was doing Andy a favour by finishing with him as she wanted him to go back to uni and concentrate on his studies. In November 1993, Amy's mother Kathleen Nelson flew back alone from Trinidad to tell Andy that Amy had decided to stay in Trinidad, and to return their engagement ring. Kathleen did not tell Andy the real reason why she stayed in Trinidad. Not knowing the real reason why Amy stayed in Trinidad, Andy wanted to fly out to Trinidad and bring Amy back to England with him but her friend Alison Rathbone told Andy that while out in Trinidad, Amy had reconciled with Errol, the father of her son Dominic. Andy was disappointed but admitted defeat and accepted that him and Amy were over. Andy knew he had to face questions from his workmates at the supermarket so scrawled "She's Dumped Me" on the whiteboard in the staff canteen. Andy soon forgot Amy and moved on with his life. He went back to university. In August 1994, Andy met up with Paula Maxwell again. She wanted a relationship but Andy was not ready yet. He said a lot of water ran under the bridge since they last dated, and she does not know the half of it. He says he does not want anything serious as he had all that, referring to his time with Amy Nelson a year earlier. Paula was peeved at Andy's rejection. Andy and Paula later slept together but parted ways for good soon after. In June 1995, Andy and Steve celebrated their 21st birthdays. Andy worked as a barman at the Rovers for a while. In November 1997, Andy graduated from uni and decided to leave Weatherfield, where he moved to Spain to teach out there. Andy returned in 2000 when his father was up for the manslaughter of Jez Quigley in which Jim was sent down for eight-years. He was present when his mother Liz McDonald married Jim for the second time. Four-years later Andy returned for his brother's second wedding to Karen McDonald. Four years later in 2009, he returned for yet another wedding of Steve's, this time to Becky Granger. Since 2009 In 2011 Andy was visiting Bristol and Steve joined him to celebrate their birthday together. In 2014 Liz phoned Andy to wish him a happy 40th birthday. In 2015 Steve flew over to Spain when he believed his mother Liz had forgiven her cheating ex-boyfriend Tony Stewart and was getting back with him, however this was to simply get back Steve's half of the pub Tony conned. Notes *Andy is mostly used as an excuse to explain the absences of Steve McDonald and Liz McDonald whenever they take a break from the show or are absent for a short period of time. Memorable Info Appearances: 6 December 1989–12 November 1997, 26 November–3 December 2000, 13–20 February 2004, 14–20 August 2009 Born: 26th June 1974 Full Name: Andrew McDonald Parents: Jim McDonald and Liz McDonald Siblings: Steve McDonald, Katie McDonald Grandfathers Edward McDonald, George Greenwood Grandmothers Maisie McDonald, Nancy Greenwood Great Grandfathers: James McDonald Aunts: Eileen McDonald Uncles: Colin Gallery corrie andy amy.png|Andy meets Amy Nelson in 1993. AndyMcD.png|Andy in 1994. Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1989. Category:Characters last seen in 2009. Category:McDonald's. Category:1974 Births Category:Fictional English People of Irish Descent. Category:Fictional English People of Scottish Descent. Category:Potmen Category:Rovers Return staff. Category:Supermarket Staff Category:Teachers